Yamis and Hikaris
by Kayzo
Summary: this is a scaryweird story about how ryou veiws what yamis and hikaris do for eachother. oneshot


Cat: HI!

Ky: oh joy...

Cat: ur an ass u kno that?

Ky: yes...yes i do.

Cat: hump, anywho i own nothing sept the dranged plot!

* * *

_Yuugi is coming. _

_Always so happy and cheery. _

_He cannot comprehend bad deeds or actions. Well, comprehend is the wrong word, more of he dose not know how to deal with situations that are depressing or made from anger and hopelessness. That is why Yami is so good with him, Yami protects him from all bad and dose not put him in the situations in witch he would feel uncomfortable or at a loss. _

_Yami comes with Yuugi._

"Hi Yami! I didn't notice you behind me!" Yuugi chirps as he turned to see the taller, but surprisingly similar teen.

"Hello Yuugi, where are you off to?" Yami asked in a formal and polite manner.

"I was just going to visit Malik, Marik and Ryou! Wanna come?" Yuugi asked hopefully.

"Of course." Yami said with a kind smile and a hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

_Yami protects Yuugi_

_Always so kind and caring to Yuugi. Commanding to others, with an air of formality and grace. He knows what is good for the boy and what would create an undesirable effect. His smiles are for Yuugi alone and he dose not care for the rest of the people on earth, just his Yuugi. He is selfish; he is not letting Yuugi grow from sad and bad experiences, keeping him innocent and pure. Yuugi keeps Yami sane. He is something for Yami to obsess with and clam as his own._

_Yuugi protects Yami._

"Who will we be seeing first little one?" Yami asked Yuugi.

Yuugi puts a finger on his chin in a childish showing of thinking, "I was thinking maybe we could see Malik and Marik first"

"That is a good choice" The two headed over and Yami rang the doorbell of the two blonds home.

"Hello?" Ishizu answered the door, "Oh! Yuugi! Yami! Please come in, I assume you are here to see Malik and Marik?" both boys nodded, Yuugi more so than Yami, as they entered the house. Two blonds bounded down the stairs.

"HI ya Yami, Yuugi!" Malik said as he saw the two.

"Marik is happy to see Pharaoh-boss and Yuugi-small" Marik said as he too saw them.

_Malik fixes Marik._

_Always so forgiving and energetic. Strange to others, with a hint of danger. He has an open mind to the once murderous teen. Malik can sooth and calm Malik with his voice and gentle actions that are reserved for Marik. Malik teaches him the ways of people and the ways to get what he desires. Marik has taught Malik the emotions he lacked because of his disturbing childhood, making him feeling once more._

_Marik fixes Malik_

"I'll Make some tea for you." Ishizu said excusing herself to the kitchen. They all made nutral comments on the weather and the happenings of the day befor Ishizu returned, only to retreat to her room to finish some work she had neglected to do up until the moment.

The four teen talked for a little before Yuugi and Yami said the needed to go if they wanted to see Ryou. Malik and Marik nodded in understanding and waved to two off.

Yuugi and Yami waved in return and went to Ryou's house and knocked on the door.

_Marik understands Malik_.

_Always there and kind. Marik knows better than to hurt Malik or leave the boy alone. He understands what it is like to have an abusive father—the same father— that ripped him of emotion besides hate, anger and rage. He knows it is hard to get the emotions back and to start to feel them again. Malik understands Marik's confusion with the world around him. He felt the same when he first left the tomb his father had kept him prisoner in._

_Malik understands Marik._

"hello" Ryou greats as he motions for the two to enter. The only thing that penetrated the silence was the sound of there foot steeps as Ryou led them to the kitchen.

"I feel bad for you Ryou, all alone most of the time…" Yuugi said in childish sadness that really didn't reach his pure and untainted heart.

"It is nothing to worry about Yuugi, Ryou dose not mind." Yami said 'protecting' Yuugi from the feeling of loneliness. Yami hugged the boy for comfort

"Really?" Yuugi asked looking from Yami's protective hug over to the albino. Yami looked, or more of glared at Ryou, telling the white haired boy to agree and say he was ok with the solitude. Ryou smiled.

"Yes, in fact I rather like silence and I hate being with humans, they make me sick." He said all this with a smile.

"Well.. ok." Yuugi said to 'protected' to really comprehend what the other was truly saying. Yami look startled at Ryou's smiling face and turned back to his Yuugi. It didn't matter; nothing mattered as long as his Yuugi was all right and pure.

_I need Bakura. _

_Always there to keep me sane. I am never truly alone with him as my darkness. My sadness no longer threatens to consume me and depression is at bay.Bakura reminds me to eat and sleep. Bakura dose not judge me when I say humans make me sick, for they make him sick too. I make sure anger dose not cloud Bakura's judgment, making him do foolish things. I make sure he dose not kill him self out of anger for not being able to save his family. I calm him so he can plan revenge with more ease and expertise._

_Bakura needs me._

"what are they doing here?" Bakura asked as he entered the room. 

"they have come for a visit, isn't that nice?" Ryou answers his dark. Bakura looks menacingly, Yuugi looks back with a clueless smile and Yami growls, daring Bakura to hurt his pure one. Bakura laughs and turns to Ryou.

"Just make sure they go quickly, humans make me sick."

"Ok" Ryou said with a wide grin of understanding.

_Bakura haunts me. _

_Always a presence in the back of my mind. Fierce and cruel to others. He haunts me when I sleep, with his dreams of blood and unmatchable sadness of all you know being lost and all you care for taken away, leaving you alone. He haunts me when I wake talking to me in my head and reading my thoughts if bored. But I haunt Bakura as well. He dreams of the agony of having mother and sister lost in front of my eyes and having a father that leaves, practically abandoning you. He knows his parents did not want to leave him and were forced, but because of me he knows the sting of rejection. _

_I haunt Bakura

* * *

Cat/Ky: 0.o''_

Ky: WHERE THE _HELL _DID THAT COME FROM?

Cat: um... the dark corners of my mind?

Ky: more like the deranged!

Cat: HEY! what do you expect! i was listening to Missing by Evenescence over and over when i wrote this!

Ky: and you are going to let others see this?

Cat: well yeah.

Ky: your sadder than i thought.

Cat: HEY! plz review people! show Ky that he's _WRONG!_ i'll even take flames at this point... .U


End file.
